dont_starve_together_work_in_progressfandomcom-20200213-history
Webber
webber is one of don't starves favorite monster buddies and he is pretty damn useful. webber seems to be one of the three characters who have beards so he is similar to something at least. webber talks about his father through examinations and his quotes are quiet interesting for the razor, top hat, etc and he also talks about his other relatives meaning he probably had a family before this. His main disadvantage is he can no longer make pigs his comrades and they will even attack him if you get to close ( yeah yeah there extremely racist I know). but unlike some other characters he can still trade with the pig king without any items. BUT he can equip a one man band and befriend pigs that way, This completely negates one of his downsides if you have the proper resources. His next disadvantage is his extremely low sanity. His sanity is one of the lowest in the game being at 100 sanity making ruin searching quiet difficult but can be used to help you at the lunar island. usually it takes four green caps to negate lunacy but for webber it only takes 2. the tam o' shanter can almost completely negate his low sanity and allow a nice sanity gain and negate the sanity drain of the nighttime. Next we have his main ability; spider comrades. He is able to befriend spiders with a piece of meat and this will make the spiders follow you and attack anything you decide to attack (including other spiders). This can be extremely useful for farming silk, monster meat, spider eggs, and spiderhats. This is what you have to farm spiders: first make 1-3 spider comrades, next equip your weapon and act like your attacking a spider but don't actually, wait til you say your quote when attacking and exit the attack sequence, this will cause the spiders to continue to attack the target and start an entire war along as your near a bunch of spiders. You can also use this method to damage or even kill the spider queen. Next ability we have is his tough stomach. Webber is able to eat any monster products but is better off using the monster meat to make meatballs then monster lasagna. webber can gain 18.75 hunger from raw monster meat, 18.75 hunger from cooked monster meat, 37.5 hunger from monster lasagna, and 18.75 hunger from monster jerky. none of these items damage his sanity or health. another ability he has is; he is able to grow a great beard. this beard will keep him warm and give him plenty of silk. in three days he can grow a short beard, it gives 11.25 insulation, 1 silk, and looks incredibly short. next beard will grow in 6 days, gives 33.75 insulation, looks average size, and yields 3 silk. final beard will grow in 9 days, gives 67.5 insulation, looks overgrown, and will yield 9 silk. the final advantage is he has against the wild is his health. he has a total of 175 health which is 25 health more than a average character. this allows him to take a lot more damage than a normal character.